Iteration
by rinaissance
Summary: .


Having pre-written the first 10 chapters by hand, I should be able to avoid cranky days of writer's block and breeze through editing them. See bio for more info.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Summary: **Jilted on the day of her wedding, inventor extraordinaire Imai Hotaru found herself at the mercy of ex-lover Nogi Ruka. What follows is a series of piggybacks, takeaways, late night denials and hope that maybe, things are finally where they should be.

**Iteration  
**by: bittersunshine

**Point  
**_chapter one_

**Thursday. 10.15 PM**

Nogi Ruka flipped through his patient's medical records as he failed to suppress a yawn, which had lately become more of a habit than a reflex triggered by his exhaustion. Now at 25, this was his life as a doctor, currently on a postgraduate medical training programme. A doctor in training, a resident, they called him, but the job was taxing nonetheless, mostly running errands for his superiors during the most ungodly hours.

Slumped on a swivel chair against a backdrop of white, pristine walls and the staunch smell of disinfectant, Ruka placed the metal clipboard he was holding amongst the nearby pile of records threatening to fall from his desk anytime soon. He sighed. Despite the white overalls he wore, he felt misplaced and yet all the while, there was a spark of pride burning within him.

"You are a walking contradiction Ruka," he noted to himself, "from dreaming to be a vet and now, wanting to be a pediatrician. How complex."

A creaking sound stirred Ruka from his momentary misery. For a moment, he thought about shouting at the intruder, but then again, he would probably get himself in disciplinary action if had done so. After all, he is Nogi Ruka, doctor-in-training and technically speaking, an underdog, so when faced with the hospital's president, the wisest thing he can do is to keep his mouth shut.

_President,_ he thought. Today was not a very good day.

In front of him stood Imai Subaru, stern and almost haughty in composure, but befitted his stature even so. He adjusted his glasses, light flickering in the lenses as he grimly pressed his lips to a thin line. If Ruka had not known him some decade and a half ago, he would have feared his mere presence, but between them existed familiarity, so strange and cold, but they were acquaintances nonetheless.

Ruka gave Subaru an equally grim expression, which the latter interpreted as a mixture of exhaustion, confusion, hopelessness and quite possibly, pain. The bespectacled doctor would have dragged his junior away from the hospital and leave him bloodily injured, if it weren't for the sense of professionalism he upholds.

_'Mangling this stupid boy can wait.' _Subaru thought as he neared Ruka's table.

Ruka raised an eyebrow and asked through gritted teeth, "Yes Imai-_senpai_?"

Subaru extended an arm and threw a white envelope on top of the medical records.

"You're off for the rest of the week Nogi. I expect you back at work on Monday," said Subaru, tilting his head higher, as if demanding for a response.

"According to the rotas, my day off is a fortnight away and Watanabe-sensei would ask for my head if I try-" Ruka tried to argue, but a sharp pain went through his throat and interrupted his speech. Imai Subaru just used his Pain Alice on him.

"You cheeky bastard," muttered Ruka.

"There's no use arguing with me Nogi. I've already sorted out your woes to Watanabe-san so come tomorrow," said Subaru.

"And what if I don't?"

Subaru peered down, a light sneer gracing his face, "I'll put you in the OB/GYN department for the rest of your residency."

Ruka rose up from his chair and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. It must run in the genes, he thought, blackmailing seemed to be the forte of the Imai siblings, at least that was what Ruka believed. The OB/GYN was the most hectic department he had been put under. What made it stressful for him was not the number of women going into labour every hour, but the sheer amount of profanities and violence he experienced in their hands.

There was a time when a patient gave childbirth while standing, and Ruka, being a good citizen of the country and a loving doctor, nervously reached under the patient's skirt lest the newly born child hits the floor. Unfortunately for him, the patient went berserk at his actions and threw the nearest thing she could grab squarely at his face - a manual sphygmomanometer with a metal casing.

He shuddered and thought that maybe, this time, just maybe, it was better if he agreed with Subaru's request. After all, a couple of hours shouldn't hurt right?

"Tomorrow is my sister's wedding, and as a _colleague_ of mine I expect you to be there and on time," said Subaru, emphasising on the word 'colleague' which Ruka did not miss.

Just when he thought of taking his superior's order nonchalantly on his stride for the sake of saving himself some limbs - the thought of being punched or kicked by another woman giving childbirth never failed to terrify him - Imai Subaru just reminded him of the very reason why he did not want to go in the first place.

_Imai Hotaru's wedding. Wedding. Imai. Hotaru. _The words resonated in his ears like a broken record, making screeching sounds as it failed to fully rotate on a turntable. Loud, irritating, rendering his sense of hearing almost incapacitated and… painful.

Subaru noticed the possible turmoil going through the blonde's head as Ruka's expression went from being surprised, to being blank, to confusion, to horror. Ruka had always worn his heart on his sleeves, and clearly, the young man was close to having a breakdown.

"What if I don't?" asked Ruka.

Subaru repressed a grunt and mocked, "So enlighten me Nogi. Does this strong objection of yours to attend my sister's wedding tomorrow concern the events from seven years ago? When you threw all chances of being _my_ brother-in-law?"

There it was again, a look that belonged to Ruka alone, a look that Subaru could identify even with eyes closed. 'What a stupid boy.'

Ruka quickly averted his eyes from Subaru and buried his head into his palms. He sighed in defeat, "Of-of course not! Fine, fine. I'll be there."

Subaru could almost feel his lips tug upward triumphantly, but such a display of emotion he decided should only be visible behind closed doors. He walked towards the door and heard Ruka mumble incoherent words under his breath - quite possibly death threats and profanities - which Subaru chose to ignore.

Reaching for the door knob, Subaru glanced back at Ruka and said, almost as an afterthought, "Also Nogi, if you do not wish to be sent back to medical school and be fired from the charitable institution for animals where you work as a volunteer, you must, at all cost, make sure that my sister does not get married to _that_ man tomorrow."

"Wh-!"

Before Ruka could protest any further, Subaru continued, "All these I ask of you not as Hotaru's brother, but as Imai Subaru, the president of the hospital you're working in, _your boss. _Full details are inside the white envelope._"_

Ruka's gaze lingered on the door for another minute as his thoughts consumed his logical thinking like wildfire, before he slumped back to his chair.

_Make sure that my sister does not get married. _

Was he hearing things right? Imai Subaru just asked him, Nogi Ruka, the very same person he wanted to bury alive several years ago, to sabotage Imai Hotaru's wedding _at all cost._

"If I am dreaming," said Ruka wearily, "may I be awaken from this nightmare please."

He suddenly felt the wind nuzzle his cheeks as he heard another creaking sound within his office.

"So Ruka," the voice started.

Ruka swivelled his chair to the direction of the voice and smiled knowing who it was. "Hi Natsume," he greeted in return.

"Start moving. You have a wedding to sabotage."

Natsume smirked. Ruka scowled and silently wished his best friend would just fall out of the window.

/ /

A fuming Sakura Mikan marched her way to the ever stoic Imai Hotaru. Her eyebrows furrowed so tightly together and her brown locks trailing loosely behind. On the contrary, Hotaru stared back with amethyst eyes that were as clear the gem itself, but with coldness that only she, could muster.

"Do you love him?" demanded Mikan, pounding her right fist on Hotaru's study desk.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Do you love him Hotaru?" repeated Mikan.

"You ask that now?"

"I am asking you if you love him!"

Hotaru smiled, a smile that broke Mikan's heart, "I can."

_- end of chapter one - _

_A/N: For concrits and love, you all know where to head. Review? Thank youuu!_


End file.
